Diane s surprise
by samanddiane4ever
Summary: New story links to "The return of waitress". After breaking up with his girlfriend, the son of Sam and Diane must get on with his life... FINAL CHAPTER UP NOW. I need to know your opinions.
1. Chapter 1

It had been four weeks since they had spoken to Samuel and told them about his break with Jessie . It was painful for everyone. Not for the girl, but for the damage caused to Samuel . And now they two, Sam and Diane had landed in Boston again. When Julia came back to the work after of her ankle injury , they decided to drop everything and go see Samuel . They wanted to know how their son had the mood. So they had come incognito to Boston, because they did not want lies or meetings prepared .

After leaving things in the small apartment they had in Boston, took a cab and were swift to Samuel 's apartment . By the time it was, they had calculated that he will be at home.

When you get there, Diane stepped from the car , without waiting for Sam who was paying the taxi, and took the elevator to the floor of Samuel . He rang the bell. She waited front the door to hug and kiss her child. Those seconds were endless for the patience of Diane .

Finally, she heard footsteps approaching the door . Diane's heart was pounding. Behind her heard how the old elevator rose up to that floor with Sam . As the door opened , the joy of Diane became surprise.

-Diana! What most pleasant surprise! . Samuel is now in the shower, but he will come out quickly... But do not stand there ...Come, come !

- You? - Diane was dumbfounded But what are you doing here?

**...Boston, four weeks before…**

Toward few days that his girlfriend had broken up with him . He had a neglected appearance: clothes, personal hygiene ...it was not premeditated by Samuel in order to attract attention, but it was a real, internal pain right in the middle of his heart. What hurted most , was the last encounter with Jessie...She was beautiful . She wore a tight lycra dress, deep blue color, that marked her beautiful and appealing curves. The generous cleavage was revealed when, after taking off her coat ,she removed the colorful scarf and could be divined Jessie´s perfect breast. Then there was her perfume. It was intoxicating. Such a beautiful and sensual woman like Jessie could turn any man crazy, and Samuel was no exception.

But Jessie acted indifferent, as if she was outside to everything . The desire that she read in the eyes of Samuel, verging on lust, his broken heart, his unkempt appearance and almost pathetic... Seeing him so, Jessie felt mighty. But she wanted more. She wanted to sink her poisoned dagger to the bottom of Samuel´s heartbroken. Ignoring deliberately to his ex-boyfriend, she began to pick up what little was left from her there: a few CD's , some DVD's ... and almost any book. She was going through the house as if Samuel did not exist, as if he was not there or was ethereal, Jessie realized that Samuel went behind her, with the intention of saying something, but she gave him no chance . Jessie was enjoying the moment ... when... Frederick came. Damn busybody! He was ruining her plan.

What has you been lost here? Haven´t you caused enough damage yet ? Frederick said accusingly .

- Oh, Frederick! the white knight in defense of a damsel in distress... Jessie said looking towards Samuel scornfully.

-You are harmful and poisonous! said Frederick- Beware, Princess ! Do not bite your tongue, lest you will die poisoned by your own blood. The evil that beats inside you exceeds your great beauty. You are a being hollow inside.

- I get bored, Frederick. The truth is I've never understood what you mean when you talk. Are you saying you want to take me to bed? - In that case, it´s your lucky day . In the side room there is a free bed , and now I want to do it with a real man - Jessie looked askance Samuel to see his reaction.

Samuel was about to explode. Jessie had ignored him first, then insulted him and now she wanted to humiliate . Frederick realized, and quickly intervened:

-You´re right- Frederick admitted- You have not understood anything . No wonder, someone who reads as much as you- he said ironically while took a look to the box with her belongings in the presence of Jessie, increasingly angry.- Your dirty and ignorant mind, does not realize that what I am saying is the opposite : knowing your inner, your beauty makes me sick. You're just a dirty tart, unworthy of someone like Samuel ! -he said as he pointed to his friend-and isn´t far the day when he will regret having known you, and he remembered you as a fucking headache, a terrible mistake , and he will feel stupid for having you once loved.

-I hate you! Jessie was desperate.

-And I also despise you ! Out of here and not come back!- Frederick shouted-

She, irritably, took her belongings and left slamming the door behind. Frederick heard the footsteps of Jessie in her path toward the elevator. When he heard that machine with her passenger came down, he sat down on the couch next to his friend.

- You are missing the manners -Frederick said joking -do not you invite your friend to a cold beer? This fight has left me dry mouth.

- A beer? said Samuel vague -

- Yes , 'said Frederick- I want a beer while you take a shower, then we go for a walk and a coffee, perhaps later... In addition certainly, you need a shower ... you smell worse than a bear after hibernation. ahh..! and also I need to play chess with my friend...

- Okay, now I take a shower - Samuel said smiling-... but you will go to the kitchen for the beer...

The next morning Samuel got up early and ordered and cleaned the flat before going to class. He forced himself to rebuild his life , bring order to it all again...

On his way to the college, someone grabbed his arm.

-Hello, Samuel !

-Tracy ! What a joy ! How are you ?

- Well, -she said- But now the important is you . As you missed to class a few days, I went to ' Cheers' and I asked for you. Woody and Norm told me something, but who explained me everything in great detail was Frederick . I know what happen yesterday with Jessie.

- Yes, it was humiliating, but opened my eyes. How could I be so blind?

- Yeah, but still hurts, right? -Tracy investigated-.

- Yeah... you understand...We are together since we started high school ...

- A life!...- said Tracy sympathetically-. She didn´t wait that Samuel would remove the pain so quickly..

-...but life goes on, Samuel. So, as best friend of yours, I will be with you... From I get out of class until you finish working in the bar.

- But it will be late - Samuel said- .

-Right!, but as you are a gentleman, you will accompany me to my house.

- And where will study while I work ? -asked Samuel.

-Is there an office, isn´t it? I can study anywhere... I think you make many questions... Looks like you want to get rid of me, of -Well, you won´t achieve it !

That speech was funny to Samuel, to the point that made him laugh.

- All right, -said Samuel- but do not complain you, because I work long hours.

- Done! .

…**history****will continue**


	2. Chapter 2

The following weeks , Samuel rose early to give him time to take a shower, eat breakfast, sort the apartment and to pick up Tracy at home. Then went to college together, they studied in the library and took a brief lunch. Often Frederick joined them. Sometimes Samuel observed them silently and felt envy by maintaining a healthy friendship after their breakup. He never would have this relation with Jessie...After lunch, Samuel and Tracy were going to ' Cheers'. Tracy liked to see Samuel in action. It was funny to see him preparing cocktails such a bizarre way . Sometimes the crowd of customers broke into applause when Samuel made a stunt outside the normal or unexpected with bottles of liquor. Among the forest of arms raised celebrating and applauding wildly, Samuel 's eyes searched for hers and was smiling . She sat at her table where she drank a coffee, and corresponded him with her beautiful smile.

One night, when all were preparing to close, Carla, taking advantage of the moment when Tracy seemed to go to the toilet, approached to Samuel .

-Your friend is beautiful.

- Thank you, Carla -Samuel said.

- I like much more that the slut redhead that accompanied you in Christmas dinner.

- Carla! Do not talk that way!, -said Samuel.

- Isn´t it true? said Carla- I've seen lots of girls like that looking for ways to coax Sam. But, apart from a night of passion, they didn´t get anything. Your father knew how to handle them .Those were the days! Instead, you're not done for these things. You're a good boy, the son of Sam, so I love you and I advise you...

- I am also son of Diane ... Samuel objected.

- Ahhggg! Do not remind me! I'm going to puke! Carla joked theatrically.

Samuel laughed slightly. That did not bother him. His parents had told him stories about that hard and acidic woman . Basically, for him, was an endearing person.

Listen to me, Samuel, If I had a son like you, I'd tell him about go out with someone like Tracy...

- Carla! Samuel protested- We're just friends.

-My foot! -Carla snapped- I have seen how you look at her, and as look at each other. I know those looks, and I tell you that girl has feelings for you, and you know …Can you deny it?

Samuel could not say anything. He was beginning to bother and to blush. Realizing Carla, continued her interrogation.

-You´re red as a tomato!. And now deny me that you feel nothing for Tracy, who is just a friend.

-Carla! Please! Enough is enough!- Samuel protested again as he left behind the bar.

At that time he stumbled with Tracy. She was blushed too, because had heard it all. She ran out into the street, and Samuel followed her.

Samuel reached Tracy in the street , although with some difficulty. She was very fast.

-Tracy ! Wait! Why are you running ? asked Samuel

Tracy was looking down, embarrassed , not knowing what to say, while he held her gently by the shoulders looking her eyes. Tracy finally managed to say :

- Carla is very smart, right? -Tracy realized that this was no way to say what she wanted to say - I mean , I guess that does not make much sense to hide my feelings any longer.

- that´s mean that you love me ? -Samuel asked directly, without much tact.-

- And you,Samuel ? -she replied with her question- Do you love me?

Samuel did not answer immediately. The emotions of the recent past and this moment was confusing his mind, but finally he had to admit that felt something special for Tracy.

-Yes , Tracy ! I think I've loved you from the start! … I see it now – he said smilingly.

Tracy smirked . As Samuel was taller than her, she stood on tiptoe to kiss his mouth and hugged him. For a moment, the intense cold Boston night, seemed to have dissipated.

The two returned to the bar happy, holding hands . Carla was waiting with a grin of satisfaction. After the close of the bar, they headed to the apartment of Samuel. In the elevator the two, eager to reach their destination, could not wait and they started kissing passionately. When they reached the apartment, the flame of passion was already on, and was becoming fire. It was a night of warm and intense love for them both. Samuel was shocked. Never had never enjoyed so much in such a situation. There was something new, something more than physical component. There was love. Tracy not only gave him her body, also gave his heart and soul. They felt a current of mutual love ...who was going to tell Samuel a month ago?

- ... And that Mom, is everything that has happened ... Samuel said finishing the summary of their brandnew love story.

-Oh, boy! -Sam said meanwhile Diane was not reacting yet-, it 's quite a story .

-We are very happy ! - added sincerely Tracy- .

Sam did look happy. He did not expect that, when they went out of LA . He had still fresh in his memory the call of Samuel one month ago.

-Diane, honey. Do not have anything to say? Sam was starting to bother with the silence of her.

Actually, Diane did not know what to say. Everything was still very confusing. She was struggling to assimilate.

-I..I ne... I need a glass of water! -Diane finally said, getting up and heading for the kitchen.

Tracy realized what was happening. He got up and went also to the kitchen.

- Excuse me - said Tracy- I´m going to say her where are the glasses

Once alone , Sam approached his son and sat beside him.

- I like this girl for you! She's beautiful, and seem that she loves you. This woman could make you happy . - Sam was pleased with the last election of his son .

- Thanks Dad -said Samuel flattered-... But Mom...

-Do not worry! That girl looks smart. I think Tracy going to convince her. And if not, leave it to me .

Samuel looked funny to her father, then embraced him warmly.

-Thanks Dad !

**It will continue…**


	3. Chapter 3

En la cocina, Tracy estaba con Diane. Ella le había dado un vaso y una botella de agua mineral para beber.

- Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento de antes - Diane empezó a decir.

- No tiene por qué. Es completamente lógico y normal. En cambio yo no hubiera reaccionado mejor: Primero Samuel viene a vivir con Jessie, luego rompen su relación, después de que Samuel prohíbe a venir aquí, y, finalmente, cuando vienen a verlo, pensando que él se siente mal, lo encontraron con su vida rehecha y después de haber pasado la noche conmigo.

- Sí-dijo Diane con ojos de sorpresa .. Sucede exactamente. Parece que usted lee mi mente.

-No, la verdad! -Tracy se rió, .. cuando eres alguien como yo, un poco timido, para la gente que está invisible, pasa desapercibida. Eso me permite ver cómo se comportan las personas, se aprende a ver cómo son en realidad. Usted, por ejemplo, he visto que eres una mujer culta y una gran madre.

- ¿Y cómo es eso - preguntó Diane -

- Yo sé que usted es una mujer educada por su forma de expresarse, por las palabras que empleó, ... y sé que eres una buena madre, porque ha llegado a casa antes de que su marido, debe haber ido como un cohete, dejando a su pobre marido en la calle. Usted no puede esperar más para ir hasta aquí ... me equivoco? ...

Diane sonrió. Esa chica era inteligente, no había duda. Ella no era como Jessie. Con sus deducciones le habían cogido y estaba ganando su corazón.

- La Sra. Malone ... ¿Puedo llamarte Diane? ... Tracy continuó cuando Diane asintió con los ojos y la cabeza a la solicitud de Tracy-Por favor, no me juzgues sin saber yo antes. Seguro que tienes un montón de preguntas sobre mí que desea borrar, pero puedo asegurar que yo quiero mucho a su hijo ... ¡Dios! Sé que parece una frase tópica, pero es verdad. Ojalá yo pudiera mostrarle. A diferencia de Jessie, yo no quiero hacer ningún daño a Samuel. Por favor, dame una oportunidad ...

Diane se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, para evaluar las palabras de la chica. Parecía sincero la chica morena que la miró dulcemente con sus hermosos ojos verdes. A pesar de tener una gran belleza, ella no parecía petulante como ... otros.

-Yo también reconozco a la gente cuando los veo-dijo Diane-pese Admito que mi Sam es mejor que yo en esto. Confieso, te ves buena chica ... y espero que no me decepcionó. Veo que amas a mi hijo. También veo que eres muy inteligente. Ambas cosas me agradan. Dicho esto, voy a explicar. Usted vio mi sorpresa y malestar, y que ha venido a mí .. que has arriesgado mucho y por lo tanto ha demostrado valor. Eso me dice que si lo ha hecho, es porque le gusta a mi hijo mucho. Por otra parte, la forma que ha tenido que discutir ..., por cierto ... ¿Qué estudias?

- Derecho de los estudios-Tracy respondió sucintamente.

- Estudios de derecho - Diane repiten una grata sorpresa-Yo estudié hace mucho tiempo ... Si me permite decirle, yo creo que tendrá mucho futuro como abogado.

Tracy se sintió halagado por esas palabras. Sintió la aceptación de la Diane. Diane se dio cuenta de que Tracy estaba temblando como una hoja por la ansiedad y el miedo a no ser aceptado por la madre de su amigo.

* Una cosa más, Tracy. Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Diane dijo con una sonrisa.

* ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó Tracy.

* ¿Te puedo abrazar? Dijo Diane.

* Por supuesto que sí! Tracy dijo casi llorando. Finalmente vio la luz al final del túnel.

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo sincero. Diane y Tracy podían respirar aliviados: Tracy empezó a pensar que podría llevarse bien con Diane, y Diane tenía la sensación de que Tracy podía amar y hacer feliz a su hijo, lo más importante para una madre.

_**Como mis lectores saben, esta historia tendrá su continuación en breve en otro título. Gracias por leerme **_.


End file.
